


Tire Me Out

by Insomne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomne/pseuds/Insomne
Summary: It wasn’t often they got a day off from being Paladins. Which, of course, was understandable, since being a Paladin of Voltron was a job that required saving an infinite amount of people from a ten-thousand-year-old tyranny that stole your boyfriend and amputated his arm. But Keith enjoys his days off, anyway, especially when he gets to be like this.





	Tire Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> afab language! 
> 
> trans character written by trans author
> 
> i find so much comfort in trans keith omf

  
  


It wasn’t often they got a day off from being Paladins. Which, of course, was understandable, since being a Paladin of Voltron was a job that required saving an infinite amount of people from a ten-thousand-year-old tyranny that stole your boyfriend and amputated his arm. But Keith enjoys his days off, anyway, especially when he gets to be like this. 

 

Draped over Shiro’s toned stomach on the u-shaped sofa, Keith dozes in and out of sleep as Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura watch an Altean movie Coran had found while repairing the ship from the last battle against Galra forces. Pidge’s Altean to English translator works exceptionally well, though since it’s meant for day to day purposes and not translating an entire movie for seven people, they have to stand quite close to the small contraption. Which means those interested enough in the movie sit on the floor, at least ten feet away from those uninterested in it. Which means Shiro naps on the sofa and Keith lazes about on his stomach, enjoying the feel of his muscles against his cheek and the fact that he’s entitled to use his boyfriend as a human pillow. 

 

On the screen in front of him, an Altean woman yells at a man for some reason or the other, and Lance whistles low, muttering, “Bad move, buddy.” at the Altean man. 

 

Feeling drowsy and comfortable, Keith curls his legs under Shiro’s thighs, seeking his warmth. He rests his head on Shiro and gazes at him as the older man dozes. Occasionally, Keith will make a move that makes Shiro hum something out, signaling he’s not completely asleep, though in no rush to be fully awake either. 

 

Being sleepy and bored is never a good combination, Keith is aware of. Either you eat because there’s not much else to do or you nap. Food goo didn’t sound particularly appealing at the moment and Keith wasn’t feeling sleepy enough to doze off again either. So, he does the next best thing. 

 

He pokes at Shiro’s stomach and calls, “Shiro.” 

 

The older man hums. 

 

“Wake up.” 

 

“Why?” Shiro mumbles more than ask. 

 

“I’m bored.” 

 

Shiro chuckles. “Sleep.” 

 

“I’m not tired enough.” Keith huffs. “Come on, wake up.” He shakes Shiro’s chest slightly with both hands firmly planted on his chest. 

 

“Alright,” From the front, Pidge shushes them with a glare. Shiro sighs sleepily, looking down at Keith, speaking low. “I’m up. What do you wanna do, baby?” 

 

Keith rests his chin on Shiro’s chest, his intertwined fingers serving as padding. He shrugs and suggests, “Wanna have sex?” 

 

It’s a new level of intimacy-- to have sex because they feel like it, because they’re comfortable enough with each other instead of just the need to release pent-up frustration. After Shiro’s crash landed on Earth and they’d all ended up in the Castle of Lions, they’d settled into a relaxed sex life once they got the need to fuck like there was no tomorrow out of their systems. Not that it’s always soft and vanilla, but Keith finds it more intimate when Shiro touches him with the single-minded purpose of making him feel good, not just come because one or both of them are horny. 

 

Shiro hums. He frowns but doesn’t object. Instead, he asks, “Didn’t we run out of condoms two days ago?” 

 

Keith groans. “Dammit.”

 

He goes back to resting his cheek against Shiro’s chest, rolling his eyes when he feels him chuckle, rather than hearing him. 

 

“I mean,” he continues. “I  _ could  _ finger you.” 

 

“Yeah, but that just ends with me riding you and we don’t have condoms.” Keith looks up through his bangs to see Shiro grin. 

 

“Then I’ll make you come hard enough to leave you satisfied with just fingers.” 

 

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up, lips splitting into a wolfish grin to match Shiro’s. He laughs, smacking Shiro’s chest. He can’t deny the heat that rushes through him at the comment, and suddenly, all he wants is for Shiro to make him silently scream right on the sofa as the rest of the team sits ten feet away, oblivious. He covers his grin with the back of his hand, pulling with his teeth at the stretchy skin there and he sees Shiro’s already dark eyes blacken. 

 

“Now?” He asks, hopeful. 

 

Shiro looks at their friends, at how Hunk yells out, “Oh, come on!” while Allura laughs and explains something about her home planet’s customs. Pidge sighs and tells her how badly interpreted it would be back on Earth and Lance agrees. 

 

Keith cups Shiro’s chin and turns it back to face him. “They’re not paying attention to us. They’re not even interested in what we're doing as long as we don't distract them.”

 

Shiro looks at Keith for a beat or two, narrowing his eyes and assessing the risk, before he huffs out a short laugh. “Come here, baby.”

 

Keith grins, biting his lip and he scoots up to meet Shiro with a kiss. It starts slow and languid, soft smacking as to prevent pops and wet sounds. Keith melts with the way Shiro's lips slide against his, and when his tongue darts out to lick at his lower lip, following the action with a small nip of teeth, Keith sighs loud enough to warrant a shush from his boyfriend. He looks to the side to make sure the rest are still occupied with the movie and not even wondering about the two in the back. 

 

This time, it’s Shiro who cups Keith’s chin to make him face him, capturing his lips once more. His bionic hand rests on Keith’s hip, rubbing circles with his thumb under his shirt, the cold metal raising goosebumps along his skin. As Keith shifts to straddle Shiro’s leg and presses against his bulge, he grins against Shiro’s lips at the knowledge that being debauched in such an open setting is as much as a turn on for him as it is for Keith. A soft laugh bubbles past his lips and he bites Shiro’s, arms climbing up to grip at the side of his face. 

 

The buck of hips Shiro gives is enough to knock the laugh clean off his mouth. Biting his own lip, Keith grinds his thigh down on Shiro’s cock, only half surprised to find him half hard already what with the thrill of being caught. When Shiro’s bionic hand squeezes lower, almost at the cleft of Keith’s ass, the younger man has to use copious amounts of self-control not to outright moan.

 

Keith has never been loud in bed, but when Shiro came back, staying quiet proved to be harder and harder when all Keith could think of was  _ mine, mine, mine, he’s making me feel so good and I need him to know I’m his, his, only his.  _ Soft sighs and silent groans are not something he’s had to practice for a while. 

 

Glancing to the side for a split second, Keith kisses from Shiro’s lips to his cheek, jaw, and down his neck, digging his nose into the pulse point when he feels Shiro’s left hand lift the hem of his black shirt, trailing his fingers over milky skin. He presses up at Keith’s lower abdomen, right between his hip bones, making him breathe in sharply through his nose. Biting back a groan, Keith hides his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck, sucking a soft bruise that will fade within two days time as Shiro’s hand travels downwards, over his clothes, cupping his mound. He whines, arching his back, ass raised to give Shiro more space.

 

Fire courses through Keith’s body and he bucks against Shiro’s hand. Mercilessly, Shiro rubs at his entrance, pointedly ignoring his clit and spreading the slick on Keith’s underwear. The friction creates pleasure-- enough to make Keith whimper into Shiro’s skin, but not enough to even come close to satisfying. 

 

Huffing, Keith delivers a particularly hard bite to the juncture of his neck and shoulder in lieu of verbally telling Shiro to stop fucking around and actually fuck him. Shiro grins and slips his hand inside Keith’s joggers and underwear before Keith can glare. Immediately, Keith curls into his boyfriend, gasping as Shiro’s middle finger parts his folds and gathers slick on the pad of his finger to rub his nub in circles and up and down motions. 

 

Keith parts his lips in a silent moan before Shiro turns his head to kiss him sloppily. The pressure at his clit increases and Shiro bites his lips to stop the grin spreading through them as Keith pants open-mouthed against him. 

 

“Fuck,” he mouths. 

 

“Good?” Shiro whispers, eyes flickering to the side at the rest of the group before meeting Keith’s half-lidded gaze, who nods fervently. 

 

“God, don’t you dare stop, Shiro,” Keith demands. “I could come just like this.”

 

“Shh, shh, shh.” Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s chin when he arches in pleasure.

 

His bionic hand grips his ass, kneading and squeezing, pulling his left leg over his hip. Keith leans on his elbows, besides Shiro’s head, caging him in. His dark hair falls forward. He brings a hand up and holds his bangs back against his scalp. Like this, Shiro can see all of Keith’s expressions-- the pull of his eyebrows in pleasure, the way his somewhat violet eyes turn dark, dark blue, the way his lower lip is pushed forward when he grinds his teeth and rolls his eyes to keep himself quiet. 

 

Grinding his thigh against Keith, adding more pressure to his cunt, Shiro leans into his ear and growls out, “I’m so in love with you.”

 

Choking on a laugh, Keith begins to shake. “Fuck, who would've thought  _ that _ would be the thing to bring me so much closer to an orgasm?” 

 

Shiro, sweet as ever, smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. “You’re close?” He asks. Keith confirms with a heavy exhale. Changing his posture, Shiro holds open Keith’s folds with his index and ring finger and presses down and in with his middle. Keith’s thighs spasm as he grinds down.

 

“Yo! Shiro!” 

 

They jerk in surprise and turn to look at Lance. 

 

He sits by the screen, next to Pidge and Allura, blissfully unaware of the couple behind him. Keith slumps against Shiro in relief and shakes harder. Shiro’s hand doesn’t stop. Instead, he calls out a firm, “Yeah?” despite what he and Keith are doing. 

 

“Look!” Lance points at a creature with feline features and black and white feathers who stands next to a smaller version of its kind, but with red and purple feathers. “It’s you and Keith. Inseparable cat birds even in another galaxy.” 

 

“Ha ha,” he deadpans. “Very funny.” Keith curls further into his chest, breathing heavier.

 

The rest of the group gives a small chuckle, and Lance goes to turn his head back to look at them, but Pidge, ever the savior, smacks his hand and points at the screen. Against his ear, Keith’s gasp is cut off by a moan. The grip on the cushions turns vise-like. 

 

“I’m gonna cum.” 

 

Cumming never meant being quiet with Keith. 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , I’m gonna cum.” His voice wavers with the strength used to stay quiet. Keith slaps a palm over his mouth in order to muffle the sounds and stares at Shiro with wide blue eyes. 

 

Rock hard with the fact that he’s about to make Keith orgasm in the middle of a crowded room where no one is talking, Shiro’s left hand presses harder against Keith’s clit, and places his right over Keith’s mouth, over his own hand. Keith foregoes secrecy and grinds down fanatically, riding his boyfriend’s fingers. 

 

Shiro glances at the group. The movie seems to be getting louder, something he’s grateful for since Keith’s moans are getting harder to muffle. He’s skeptical as to why the volume would increase so much, considering they were sitting on the floor because they couldn’t hear it well, but a pull of his wrist stops his thoughts. 

 

Keith stares at him with glassy eyes and red cheeks. The blush colors the tips of his ears bright red and extends to the bridge of his nose. When he pulls at Shiro’s wrist again, the message is clear:  _ look at me. _

 

Shiro licks his lips, drawing Keith’s graze to them. He parts them and whispers, “Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum.” 

 

Keith’s toes curl to the point where the soles of his feet hurt. His thighs jerk and spasm violently, and he has to bring up another hand to cover his and Shiro’s and bite his tongue to quiet the shout that would’ve been ripped right out of him by orgasming barely untouched in a public setting. 

 

Loud. Keith is loud, even through three hands. 

 

Coran chooses that exact moment to yell out something is inaccurate in the movie. Allura chimes in and Shiro suddenly believes in God.

 

Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, Shiro rubs two fingers through Keith’s folds, feeling how wet and slick he is, how soaked his briefs are, and how he’s definitely gonna fuck his brains out when they’re in private. He rubs him through his orgasm, breathing in the soft moans and sighs that come from Keith’s parted lips. 

 

Keith grins at him, eyebrows still pulled together in pleasure. “You failed.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Shiro’s voice comes out deeper than either of them expected. Keith sighs at the sound. 

 

“You said you’d make me come hard enough to be satisfied with just fingers.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“I'm not satisfied. Please let me fuck you.” 

 

Shiro bites back a groan at Keith’s eagerness. He pulls his hand away from his pants and sits up, taking Keith with him. Pressed flush against his chest, Keith looks up at him with red bitten lips and flushed cheeks, eyes big and glassy with his afterglow. 

 

His voice wavers when he says, “Anything for you, Keith.” 

**Author's Note:**

> will this have a chapter two?? uh,, big question mark on that
> 
> this was just one of Those Things you need to get out of your system, yknow? its not even half good but take it anyway bc this fandom needs more trans keith feeling good sexually
> 
>  
> 
> scream with me about sheith on tumblr ! mangofrappe.tumblr.com
> 
> edit: wow its been months since i posted this. uh. twitter: shibarikeith


End file.
